Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 4 = 10$
Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(5x + 4) - 4 = 10 - 4$ $5x = 6$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{6}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{6}{5}$